Au Revoir ('Till We Meet Again)
by misspumpkinfreak
Summary: After Miyu left, Kanata remained at the Saionji Temple for his study. The two friends communicated to each from a distance but suddenly Miyu stopped sending him letters. Ten years had passed, Kanata became a full-fledged statistician working for the government. They accidentally met in a cafe. He learned that Miyu and Mizuki are already lovers. What will happen to him now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a decade since this anime was first aired in my country, and even though that this was already an old stuff, I still love it and I never get tired of seeing Kanata and Miyu bully each other and have fluffy moments together! I love reading fan fictions and hey, this is my very first so I am going to dedicate this to the fans who love Miyu and Kanata! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I DO NOT OWN Daa Daa Daa, although I wish I was the creator. But this plot was my own doing. Hope you like this!

 **Au Revoir: ('Till We Meet Again)**

 **Chapter 1**

The slight gust of the wind greeted the sleeping figure. It was a figure of a boy sprawled haphazardly on to the futon. His shirt is ruffled due to the movements whilst asleep. Beside him were a small alarm clock and a photograph. "Kanata!" a ragged voice of an old man echoed through the stillness of the morning. "Kanata!" Hoshou Saionji cannot decipher why his always early riser son became so sleepy that he would end up waking up late in the afternoon. Sensing that he cannot wake Kanata even if a bomb was dropped on to him, the old monk crept to the boy's room and stared. "What a mess! If all the girls who knew him would see his state now, they will be shocked." The dismal state of Kanata's appearance told his father that Kanata is coping up with stress due to his duties as a class representative. _Ah, the exam season will soon come; it's not surprising that he was tired_. The old man thought as he picked up the blanket and covered the sleeping lad once again. The coldness of the winter seeped through the room. Even with their thick clothing, one can still feel the cold winter air. Houshou Saionji had planned on taking his son out for a small picnic at the park. Ever since the other boarders at the temple left, Kanata became reticent and melancholy. The monk's gentle gaze went to the small photograph near Kanata's bed. Upon seeing the photograph, the monk tried to stifle his laugh because the picture showed Kanata somewhat harassing Miyu. It was the day when Miyu and Kanata along with their friends visited the Kozuki family's house. Shown on the picture was Kanata pulling faces to scare Miyu, who was covering her ear, as if shielding herself from the sound of a monster. Miyu's face was comical even when scared. Apparently, some of their cheeky companions took a picture of Kanata's bullying as a souvenir. _Ah, the joy of being young!_ Houshou though as he slowly removed himself from his son's room. He once left a sad yet gentle gaze on his son's sleeping figure before closing the fusuma. The loud shrill of the alarm clock made Kanata jumped from his bed. His face still had traces of sleep on it. _5:00 in the morning still early. Ten minutes more._ Kanata adjusted the time so that it would ring again after ten minutes. _I still need sleep or else everyone will think that I am the zombie resurrected!_ His thoughts drifted away as his consciousness slowly faded again into the darkness.

 _Kanata cannot fathom if he's already awake or still asleep. His surroundings were filled with an image of a certain blonde young woman with silky flowing long hair tied in pigtails by pink ribbons. The young girl wore a bright red yukata with sunflower prints on it. Her lime-green obi looked merry against the scarlet fabric. His senses were tingled by the sweet scent of the lilies of the valley. "Hora, Kanata! You're so slow!" The blonde girl cheerily teased him as she ran away. Her eyes were hidden beneath the golden fringes but her smile was brighter than the sun. Her features gained more animation and cheerfulness as she sprinted while she teased. "Oi, Kanata! You slowpoke! Why aren't you running? Tired already?" Kanata cannot help but stare at the lovely figure of a girl who used to be his co-boarder at the temple. It's been nearly a year since she went away, but she always managed to find way to stay in his mind. The boy flashed his bright smile of affection and sprinted at the running girl. "Oi, Miyu! I am not slow! You'll see I am faster than you!" The boy ran together with the girl. Sounds of their merry laughter echoed everywhere until they were disturbed by a dark figure that loomed in front of them. Kanata tried to stay beside Miyu but with no luck. As his body was engulfed within the darkness, his screamed died out like a fire on water. "Miyuuuuu!" Kanata's mind shouted._

"Haah!" The brown haired boy woke abruptly from his slumber. This time, his mind was fully alert compared earlier. Everything was clear; his dream was almost real that it scared him. _What was that?_ He thought as he silently chanted a Zen incantation to ward off evil spirits that might be playing tricks on him. Kanata shifted sideways so that he can fully see the photograph of the girl he adored. _Miyu_. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed intently on the picture frame. The memory of those days when Miyu was still living with him together with Ruu and Wannya remained fresh in his mind. It was as if the event only happened yesterday, and not a year. _I wonder how she's doing now, she usually screams a lot in the morning._ He traced the outline of her face, contorted comically with a mixture of fear and annoyance as a result of his teasing. _Hehehe_. Kanata remembered how scared she was at first when they went to visit Miyu's old home. It was an advantage on his part and he gladly made fun of her by making faces to scare her. Kanata smiled at the thought. _I am a bully to her but I can't help it._ His smile ended up in a stifled laugh. Carefully, he placed the picture back inside his drawer where it will not be seen by anyone, not even his father. He removed the futon and his sleeping things and arranged them on the side neatly. He stretched his arms and yawned longer. Kanata's gaze suddenly dropped on the alarm clock on the floor. It was already ten in the morning. _Still a lot of time, I have to help Oyaji do the temple chores._ His father expects him to wake up by nine and help him clean the place. Once again, Kanata peered on the alarm clock. The time now is fifteen minutes after ten. _10:15… 10:15… 10:16…_ Kanata's face became blank and realization hit him. HE WOKE UP LATE AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oyaji!" Kanata shouted while running on the hallway. He knew his father will be annoyed with his tardiness but he planned to apologize and help him clean the whole building. "Oyaji!" Kanata called again to his father but no one replied. He searched his father's room, living room, the bathroom, kitchen, garden, main temple, and other rooms. Heck, he even looked at the most unusual places like under the temple and the tree near the house. Knowing his father, he can be weird most of the time and his habits of playing tricks on him sometimes happen when he was not paying attention. "Where are you, Oyaji?" he called loudly. He repeated the same words again, but still, no reply and there was no sign of his father. Kanata already toured the whole temple grounds and was already exhausted. He decided to postpone his search and went to sit on the porch of the main temple. Kanata looked at the surroundings. The sun was shining brightly even though it was already winter. The whole scenery was indeed a strange combination of heat and coolness at the same time. White snowy blankets covered the earth; trees had already shed their leaves; few fragrant flowers' scent lingered on the air. The sounds of various animals can be heard everywhere while the townspeople go to their destination. Kanata's gaze lingered throughout the temple grounds, as if carefully analyzing every event and people that once roamed the place. He remembered Miyu strolling in the garden; He even remembered the way Ruu flew throughout the rooms whilst the poor sitter pet, Wannya chased him. Those days were Kanata's most treasured memories and he smiled and silently uttered a prayer of thanks for meeting the most genuine person and aliens during his lifetime. Kanata's reverie was cut-off by running footsteps ascending on the stone steps. He stood up and headed towards its direction, hoping that it was his father. "Oi, Oyaji where did you go? I was…" Kanata was not able to finish his sentence as the mailman called his name. "Saionji Kanata-san?" the mailman asked and Kanata nodded; a puzzled expression evident on his handsome face. The mailman rummaged through his huge black bag with a serious expression. A minute later, his face illuminated an indication that he already found his target. He handed a small parcel and a pink envelope to Kanata. "That's for you. I'm really sorry that it was delivered late. That letter and the parcel were delivered to a different address." Kanata still bewildered managed to say, "Oh, don't worry about it. It was delivered here now. Thank you for your hard work."

"The lady who sent that must be pretty worried that it might be lost now."

"Lady?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, I assumed that it was from a lady since the envelope is pink. It would be weird if guys will send you pink stationeries, right?" the mailman grinned.

Kanata laughed. "You're right. Thanks again for giving it to me. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Saionji-san." With that, the mailman excused himself off and ran out to the stone steps to deliver letters.

I wonder who sent me this, probably Chris Kanata thought as he observed the parcel. It was a small square package wrapped in brown paper. Gold ribbon cords kept the whole wrapper intact. There was nothing written on it except from the red wax seal. Inscribed on the red wax were the words, Tokyo Girls High School 1901. Kanata untied the strings and carefully tore the brown wrapping and opened the lid of the box. Inside the box were dozens of collections of photographs. He did not need to know the name of the person who sent it because he already knew it from the heart. Miyu sent all their photographs while Ruu and Wannya still lived at the temple. The photos depict a familiar scene of domesticity and warm family connections that warmed his heart. After looking at the pictures, Kanata held the pink envelope and carefully tore the wax seal. It was Miyu's letter to him.

Tokyo Girls High

Minato, Tokyo

25th of December 19—

Dear Kanata,

How are you doing there? I am really sorry that I was not able to send you a letter when I moved to Tokyo. There were a lot of things to do and somehow, the paper with your address written on it was lost during the voyage. I am really sorry but Mama gave me the full details so here I am writing this letter to you! How's Heiomachi? How are Santa-kun, Nozomu-kun, Aya, Chris, and Nanami-chan doing? Are they alright? I am doing fine here too. I have managed to gain new friends at my new school. They were all girls and very kind to me. But nothing can beat all the memories that all of us shared during my brief stay at your place. By the way, Happy Birthday, Kanata Saionji! To tell you the truth I wanted to send you a pumpkin-pie along with this letter but probably, you won't eat it for fear of being hospitalized just in case you'll have a bad indigestion. (-_-)

I really miss the temple now for it never fails to give me the feeling of being calm. For me, it was a sanctuary of our friendship with Wannya and Ruu. I am thankful that my parents allowed me to stay at your place for a short period. In that way, I had the chance to meet all of you. I wish I had the chance to visit now but I rarely go out of the dormitory because we have tons of assignments. The exams are already coming so most students strive hard to review. Can't continue now, the school mistress checked if we are reviewing. I will write to you again.

P.S. I hope you liked my gift, look for it inside the box.

-Miyu

Kanata smiled. But he already had the gift. The gift of receiving Miyu's letter was enough for him. As he returned the pictures inside the box, a metal gleam caught his eye. He picked it up. The gleam came from the metal circlet of the pumpkin keychain. How thoughtful of her he thought as he lifted the keychain and examined it. It was an orange pumpkin dressed for the Halloween with black witch hat, cape, and smiling face. Its body was positioned in an act of riding the broomstick. Many people thought that Kanata Saionji was a reserved, cold, and smart guy; someone who would never want sentimental stuff. But here he is, grinning like an idiot over a dozen of pictures, a freaky pumpkin, and a letter from Miyu. Today is his birthday and he felt really blessed.

"Oi, Kanata! Whaddya smilin' at?" his father called him from the entrance gate. "C'mon help your father here."

"Where have you been father? I have been looking for you."

Houshou-san's eyes gleamed and he posed comically. "Well, Gen-san gave me a lot of pumpkins today because one of his sons just returned from England." He picked up the big, orange pumpkin and gave it to Kanata. "Hora, are you just going to stare at me? Help me now, boy."

Although Kanata said nothing, he smiled at his good fortune. This is certainly a great year for him. Kanata placed Miyu's letter and parcel inside his pockets and headed towards his father.


End file.
